


Listening to music on a Walkman

by Naquar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hope, M/M, Other, Remember, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	Listening to music on a Walkman

The old black walkman still worked.   
It was an old gift from his grandmother who gave it to him when he was 15 years old; from time to time, Yuri still liked to use it instead of his brand new mp3; he usually listened to music to memorise the song he needed to use for when he had to train for a competition.   
Sitting cross-legged, Yuri slipped on his headphones, the old audio cassette of an English rock band.   
The music started.   
He didn't notice that Victor, fresh out of the shower, his silver-grey hair all shot up in the air had been looking at him curiously for a matter of seconds. "Oh, it's been a long time since I've seen one."  
Yuri takes off his headphones. "What?"  
"Your walkman."  
"An old gift from my paternal grandmother."  
"Must have an interesting story" Victor commented throwing himself on the bed taking up the personal space of the other bed occupant; he never did it on purpose, it was just how he was.   
"Well maybe..."  
"Tell me about it."   
"But it's nothing interesting!"   
"It is to me, I'm your slacker, right?"   
"There'd been a bad day, and OK, you'll think it's probably rubbish: there was a skating competition, and I'd been practising like never before, but caught up in the anxiety I lost badly! The next week was my birthday, so my grandmother gave me this, saying it would bring me luck," Yuri said, looking fondly at the Walkman.   
Victor tilted his head to the side and smiled. "That's sweet."   
"Well, thank you..." murmured Yuri with a barely-there smile.   
"I used to have a walkman too, but when I used it for training, but eventually I broke it" Victor said in a thoughtful tone.   
"I can't see you on it."  
"That's actually true: I always preferred music to be all around me, so I knew it was mine when I skated; I didn't like it being locked up in a pair of headphones. It's a strange feeling to explain, but I can more or less see it that way," Victor explained, staring at the ceiling.   
Yuri, fascinated, imagined a younger Victor keeping his eyes closed and skating with feline grace.   
"I must say, though, that it brought you good luck."  
"Almost," Victor joked, resting a hand on his chin. "You're going to have to train hard to get to the gold medal, though!"  
Yuri nodded enthusiastically.   
That was one of his dreams, to win it.   
He looked down at his black Walkman... and smiled fondly. In a way, it was really bringing him luck.   
"One way or another, we'll make it," Victor murmured. He stretched like a lazy cat, before curling up next to Yuri, a small, childish smile on his lips.   
A few seconds later, he fell asleep.   
Yuri rolled his eyes and smiled back. He loved his crazy trainer, he thought, brushing a few strands of hair off Victor's forehead.


End file.
